


Never Knew-连Sherlock都不知道的事

by RictinaM_Z



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RictinaM_Z/pseuds/RictinaM_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summary of Author’s Summary：回应Asks，要求同人文中Johnlock在沙发上拥抱亲吻。也提到了需要Mycroft说了什么使得Sherlock和John紧紧地靠着彼此。总之就是一个麦哥说了什么刺激到了Sherlock结果使得侦探和医生抱到一起去亲到一起去了的故事。<br/>作者的Note：这是在莱辛巴赫之前的故事，我是听着“Never Knew I Had a Heart(till it beat for you)”单曲循环写完的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Knew-连Sherlock都不知道的事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442224) by [smutmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutmuffin/pseuds/smutmuffin). 



> A translation of Never Knew by Smutmuffin.

Sherlock一屁股坐到沙发上，抱着膝盖蜷坐在那里，完全就是一个“生气的夏洛克”技能全开状态。他一直茫然地盯着壁纸上的某一点已经一个多小时了。

“还好吗？”John的声音从厨房传来。“茶？”

“Mm”Sherlock回应，声音很低，他的嘴还埋在膝盖里。

John把水壶放在炉子上后抓了几块Sherlock喜欢的巧克力饼干。也许一两块饼干能让他伸直他的腿。茶好后，John用托盘抬起两杯茶保持着平衡走到客厅，同时胳膊上还夹着饼干。他把饼干和盘子放在茶几上，把茶递给Sherlock后退到了自己的椅子前。

“好吧，还是洒了。”John说，当他把他的杯子放在边桌上时。

Sherlock，依然藏在自己的膝盖后面，喝着他的茶，目光再次回到显然很有吸引力的墙纸。“没事…”他咆哮着，语气中有着强烈的“离我远点”的潜台词。

“Sherlock！”John带着点讽刺的语气说，听起来稍微有点不耐烦。他看了他的室友一眼，转了转眼球：“说出来吧，来吧。”

Sherlock只是把杯子倒放在咖啡桌上，然后暴躁的把自己扔在了沙发上。

John非常戏剧性的翻了翻眼睛。他意识到这并不是“Sherlock因为这个世界太无聊了”而生闷气的情况，但他对发生了什么毫无概念。他在想怎么才能和那个侦探谈谈。从扶手椅中站起来，他越过沙发然后在非常靠近Sherlock的地方坐了下来。他轻轻地把手放到Sherlock的肩膀上。Sherlock稍微舒展开了几英寸，这是进步。John听到他在靠垫中小声咕哝的东西，听起来像“Mycroft”。

“Mycroft？他又做了什么”John问，试图找出这是否又是某个幼稚的争吵，还是发生了些严重的事情。没有得到他的回答，John继续道：“还是说他拿走了你某个重要的东西？这已经不是第一次了…”

Sherlock微微转过头来瞪着John。“没有。”年轻的男人的目光瞟到巧克力饼干和茶那里时短暂停留了一下，但觉得如果接受贿赂就会破坏自己犟嘴的气势。一怒之下，他把自己埋回了垫子里，喃喃自语：“他…含沙射影了某些东西。”

John做了一个深呼吸。根据以往的经验，他知道当Sherlock处于这种情绪时，想要得到任何信息都像是虎口拔牙。他着实想跟Sherlock谈谈他为什么是如此的喜怒无常。John并不是一个善于聊天的人，特别不善于作为提起话头的那个人。他并不善于表达自己的感受，无论是有关他自己还是那个现在正蜷缩在他身边的人，但也许…John打断了那个念头。没什么可也许的。他轻轻地拉着Sherlock的肩膀，再次问道：“他说了什么？说吧，你知道你可以告诉我的，对不？”

这时Sherlock忽然向右转过来看着John，John为Sherlock眼中的悲伤吃了一惊。无论Mycroft说了什么都一定伤害到Sherlock了。想也没想，他把Sherlock拉起来然后用手臂环住了他的长袍所覆盖的肩膀。他瞬间就感觉到Sherlock变得很紧张，为了不让他离开他把Sherlock拉近了一个拥抱。他期待着侦探的忽然炸毛，问他在干什么，把他推开…他自己都搞不清楚这一切是怎么发生的。这拥抱和所谓的正常差了十万八千里，即使是对他们而言。但他只是单纯的无法忍受看到Sherlock看起来那么令人扼腕。

他的肌肉依然很紧张，Sherlock对着John的肩膀说：“他暗示我让情绪影响了自己的判断。”

“你是什么意思？”John问。他想转过头看着他，但同时他又害怕那么做。他们坐的靠的非常近，他担心即使是轻微的动作都会吓到侦探。他的心脏因为他终于得以拥抱那个人而跳的越来越快，他想知道Sherlock是否注意到了。

“他说我变得越来越依恋你了，”Sherlock回答。他的声音，比耳语声略高，听起来完全沙哑的。John隔着衬衫能感觉到Sherlock的嘴唇在自己肩膀上，他不得不提醒自己不要动。“他说你不可能永远都忍受我们现在这种生活状况。你最终会想要…安顿下来。他说你会离开。”John很吃惊，当Sherlock的手臂抬起来围上John的腰，回应了这个拥抱。

John收紧了手臂围绕着Sherlock，用一只手沿着侦探的脊椎前进同时把下巴搁在Sherlock的肩膀，他终于动了动。他深吸了一口气，心脏狂跳。John想知道，他是否正确的演绎了Sherlock，但他知道Sherlock害怕的并不是单纯的在担心失去自己最好的朋友。这也给了他希望，他想象中所害怕的被抛弃的结果并不会发生。用了所有的勇气，他转过头小心的把自己的嘴唇擦过Sherlock喉结处的滑润肌肤。

Sherlock发出一声介于喘息和呜咽之间的声音，他的手指在John背后，在他的衬衫里面抖了一下。这给John吃了定心丸。他把他的手网上滑动，用手捧起Sherlock的脸，轻轻地拉回来。Sherlock的眼中有的是纯粹的惊讶表情，而John连一秒钟都忍不了了。在两次心跳之间的转瞬，他拉近了两个人的距离，他先把自己的嘴唇轻轻地压在Sherlock的嘴上，在Sherlock饱满的嘴唇上滑动他的下唇，又是一次心跳，他开始尝试使用自己的舌头。Sherlock消却了所有的紧张，微微张开嘴批准了John舌头的侵入。那声音仿佛给John通了电，他控制不了自己，把Sherlock的后背压在沙发上，越过他的大腿加深了这个吻。

Sherlock的手落在John的臀部，出乎意料的是John停了下来。他打破了这个吻，与Sherlock头顶着头，注意到两个人的呼吸都是如此的重。当John恢复了一些镇定，他被拉了回来，发现Sherlock正用自己的嘴追逐着他的。John往后坐的离Sherlock稍微远了些，然后用他的手指穿过Sherlock那柔软的，黑色卷发，这是他从没有奢望过的事情。

“你哥哥是错的，你知道的，”John说，用他的拇指划过那些美得不可方物的颧骨。“我…我也依恋你的。”

Sherlock花了一点时间来做出反应。“能看得出来。”他终于给出了回应，他的嘴唇拉长逐渐展开一个微笑。大部分时间Sherlock表情都很茫然，似乎分不清自己是在醒着还是做梦。

John又一次凑近了，但这次索性把脸埋在了Sherlock的喉结处，低声说：“我很久前就想这么做了。”还有很多话想说，但现在，他们心照不宣的保持沉默。他么都知道，他们一直不敢承认自己是怎么看待对方的。Sherlock看起来也同意这个观点，他紧紧地抱着John。John对自己笑了笑。看起来侦探已经决定去补回自己这些年一直否认自己也有的东西，John也很乐意看到这个结果。

深深地吸了一口气，John喜欢Sherlock皮肤的味道。安规的肥皂，他最偏好的洗发水品牌，淡淡的烟草味，还有其他那些不能更Sherlock了的东西。“我不会离开你的，Sherlock。”John低声说，感受到Sherlock小小的尖锐的吸了一口气。这不由得让他想到他对Sherlock一定也很重要。John抬起头，把自己的鼻子迈进了Sherlock的卷发里。犹豫了一下他补充道，“我不…我不想去任何没有你的地方。”

对着John的衣服呼了一口气，Sherlock回答道。“Good.”

John的脸埋在侦探的头发里笑了，然后轻轻地用手臂环上他的腰。闭上眼，John轻轻地靠在Sherlock身上对自己笑了笑。另外，如果他已经开始制定计划，为此去感谢Mycroft…Sherlock也没必要知道。


End file.
